


What would Ian and Mickey do together on Valentine's Day?

by magneticdice



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random thoughts originally posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would Ian and Mickey do together on Valentine's Day?

Ian knows that Mickey doesn’t want to go out to dinner on Valentine’s Day, so he decides to make a fancy, home-cooked meal… only he fucks _everything_ up. Every. Single. Step. Mickey comes home while the smoke alarm is going off and can’t stop laughing. Has Ian always been so bad in the kitchen? Mickey eventually notices how upset Ian is and tries to fix things, but there is absolutely nothing about the meal that can be salvaged. Mickey finally gives up and asks Ian if he wants to go out for dinner instead. Ian grins like an idiot and Mickey can’t help but think the dork screwed up cooking dinner on purpose, that it was part of his plan all along.

* * *

Ian and Mickey make a bet to see who can fit the most candy hearts into their mouth. Winner gets to pick the movie. Loser has to put something else into his mouth… Neither of them is complaining.

* * *

Mickey looks more annoyed than thankful when Ian buys him a cute, little Teddy bear as a gift. He tells Ian he’s not some kind of chick who needs to be wooed with stupid stuffed animals. They spend the rest of Valentine’s Day pretending that it’s just like every other day of the year, but later that night, Ian finds the Teddy bear hidden underneath Mickey’s pillow.

* * *

When Ian wakes up on Valentine’s Day morning, everyone is already up. He goes to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee while Svetlana passes him a piece of toast. He sits at the table and Mickey silently gives him a pink, folded piece of construction paper. There’s a sloppy heart drawn on the front of it, and the whole thing is covered in glitter and lace. Ian beams and gets up to give Yevgeny (and Svetlana, since the toddler obviously didn’t make the card himself) a huge hug, telling them how awesome they are for thinking of him. Mickey gets huffy because he put a lot of time into making the card and is pissed that Ian thought it looked like crap. Ian tries to play it off like he was just teasing, but Mickey stays pissed… that is, until Ian gives him the ten pound bag of Valentine’s Day chocolate he bought for him. How can anyone stay angry after that?

* * *

Mickey insists that Ian put all the time he spent as a dancer to good use, saying the only gift he wants for Valentine’s Day this year is a sexy, naughty lap dance from his boyfriend.

* * *

Svetlana keeps getting flowers delivered to the house from her admirers, and to be quite honest, Mickey is fucking sick of it. The doorbell rings every hour and each time, some schmuck is standing outside with another bouquet, each one bigger than the previous one. Svetlana tells him to put them onto the counter with the others, completely unphased. The last one even comes with a box of chocolate covered strawberries, which Mickey eats out of spite. When the bell rings again and the 1-800-flowers delivery guy asks him to sign for the modest bunch of a dozen red roses, Mickey isn’t impressed. He tosses the vase-less bouquet onto the kitchen table and grabs a beer out of the fridge. For some reason – boredom or jealousy, he isn’t quite sure – he decides to read the card, and is shocked when he sees that the roses are from Ian. He puts the card into his pocket before anyone else can see it, then takes one of Svetlana’s bouquets out of its vase and tosses the flowers into the sink, replacing them with his own. He spends the rest of the day touching the card in his pocket and secretly smiling whenever he looks over to the smallest bouquet on the table.

* * *

Mickey decides to write Ian a poem for Valentine’s Day, instead of spending money on a shitty card that’s only going to spit out the same regurgitated crap that they all do. He uses the word “fuck” thirty-two times, but Ian still thinks it’s the best gift he’s ever gotten.

* * *

Wine? Who the fuck drinks wine? Mickey and Ian go to the new supermarket all the hipsters have been raving about and buy two six-packs of dark chocolate flavored stout. Ian thinks the one that tastes like raspberries is tastier, but Mickey is more of a hints-of-caramel kind of guy. They drink their beers while eating their chinese take-out and make fun of the idiots who are shelling out over a hundred bucks per person for a fancy dinner and shitty wine just because it happens to be February fourteenth.


End file.
